1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle that can be driven on the road and without the transition to mechanical wings take off vertically, fly at aircraft altitudes to a destination and then land at the destination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is currently no practical means of driving and flying from congested cities to the suburbs or to business meeting. Helicopters cannot be used for street and highway based transportation, that is transport of individuals using city streets and highways. While great for flying to a particular destination, helicopters require the user to also have a car.
Other roadable aircraft that have been developed through the years require the use of a runway and an airport. This is a huge disadvantage with respect to the practicality of this type of vehicle. With xe2x80x9cgate holdxe2x80x9d procedures being used at most major airports, a take off and landing must be booked well in advance, which further limits the use of these Roadable Aircraft as a means for traveling between destinations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicle which is adapted for use on city streets and the highway and also has vertical takeoff and landing capabilities which will allow the user to travel between destinations at aircraft altitudes.
The present invention overcomes some of the difficulties encountered in the past including those mentioned in that it comprises a highly efficient and effective counter rotating ducted fan flying vehicle which can be driven on the road and without the transition to mechanical wings take off vertically, fly at aircraft altitudes to a destination and then land at the destination.
The flying vehicle comprising the present invention includes a pair of counter rotating propeller blades which are internal to the vehicle and which provide lift for the vehicle when the vehicle is in a flight mode of operation. The cruising altitude for vehicle is from about 1000 feet to about 20,000 feet.
The counter rotating blades have in flight adjustable pitch and are connected to a control and steering system in the cockpit of the flying vehicle. A gas turbine engine located in the aft section of the flying vehicle is connected through a drive shaft and transmission to the counter rotating propeller blades The shaft output speed of the gas turbine engine is about 6000 revolutions per minute and is reduced to between 1400 rpm and 1800 rpm through the transmission depending on the desired air speed of the flying vehicle.
When the flying vehicle transitions to a flight mode of operation, the user has aircraft controls available in the cockpit to make the transitions from an automobile driver to a helicopter pilot in an extremely short period of time. Yaw pedals located on the floor board of cockpit as well as a collective pitch control handle and the steering wheel allow the user to steer and control the altitude of the flying vehicle when the flying vehicle is in the flight mode of operation.